Guardian Lancer (Fate/Unified)
|master= Destinies Tablet Fragment |jspirit= Kyōryokuna senshi |class= Lancer |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= D |mana= C |luck= A-E |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= |cskill2value= |skill1= Divinity |skill1value= B |skill2= Monstrous Strength |skill2value= B |skill3= Nature of a Rebellious Spirit |skill3value= C |np1= Siv Stengel |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B |np2= Stórvirkr |np2target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank= A |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 213 cm | weight = 77 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Grey | eyec = Blue | birthp = Agder, Norway | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = A Reed Stalk, a Scroll filled with his Feats and Failures | likes = Fighting, Traveling | dislikes = Dying, Not owning a home, his cursed luck | talent = Being there at the nick of time | enemy = Sigurd, Thor | imagecol = Blue }} Lancer (ランサー, Ransā), is the Lancer-class Servant summoned by one of the larger Fragments of the Tablet of Destinies as The Guardian Lancer as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Starkad, The son of Stórvirkr who was the son of Starkad Ala-warrior, whom Thor had killed. Thus his existence was always cursed to suffer both Grand Triumph and Terrible Tragedy. He was born in a province that was greatly tied to war and when he was old enough he fought off Herþjófr, the king of Hordaland, after he had made a raid and killed king Harald a man that raised him after his parents death. Though a personal tragedy he and his Friend Vikar were able to kill the cruel king. After this he had discovered the Curse put on his Family by the Thunder God Thor as he was tricked by the God to accidently kill Vikar with a spear that was magically altered to look like a Reed Stalk. Then he learned that Thor denied Starkad the blessing of having children and cursed him to commit a crime every lifetime he lived and never to possess real estate. Thor further cursed Starkad never to feel that he had enough property, always to receive dangerous wounds in battle, never to remember his skaldic poems and ever to be hated by commoners. Then he was able to gain the favor of Odin by When the Swedish king Sigurd Ring prepared for the Battle of the Brávellir against the Danish Harald Wartooth, a much later king Áli the Bold appeared with seven other kings to help him in the battle. These kings were accompanied by a great many champions, and among them Starkad, the son of Stórverkr. Starkad charged the Danish army, killing man after man until succumbing to grievous wounds. Odin decided to give him the curse and the blessing that he would live the lives of three men, and commit three evil deeds. In the new world even with Odin and Thor being long in the past the curse still remains, and he wishes to find a way to break the curse yet use the blessing. Appearance As befitting a Jotun his quite tall with though due to his summoning he is not as tall as giants should be, instead he stands at around 9 feet tall. He wears chainmail and leather armor allowing him to move quickly for his size. He has long white hair and beard, he also has blue eyes that can become bright red when his curse activates. Personality Despite wanting his curse removed he has long since given up on trying to actively fight it if there is no way out of it and awaits when his curse will strike again and cost him something dear. As such when he finds a way to change it for the better he will be overjoyed. Though secretly he still has a death wish. Thus he is a very solemn individual that only finds solace in fighting and traveling as he find everything else to be quite unappealing as a dead man walking. As such he also has no care in the world if a potential master were to ask him to do heinous things or kill himself as he knows the curse will make things right and he will comeback anyhow. He is shown to enjoy cold weather and seems uncomfortable around hot environments as he being a Ice Giant he rather likes staying cold. Role Fate/Unified Summoned by a piece of the Tablet of Destinies to protect it from those that wish to use its power. He has been promised by it to find a way to break his curse but use its magic to finally give him a bountiful life. Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Category:Lancer servant Category:Characters